This invention relates to a valve and method by which it is assembled. More particularly, the invention relates to a valve which has a resiliently expandable washer which is held against displacement under the influence of fluid pressure by a retainer having a hook.
Various types of resilient washers for engaging a valve seat have been used. Some of these washers are held against axial movement by a retainer. A faucet valve in which a resilient washer is held by a retainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,592. In this patent, the washer is held by inwardly projecting prongs which engage the washer to hold it in place. Somewhat similar structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,006,964 and 3,511,475 in which washers are held by flanges. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,144,237 and 1,485,508 disclose valve assemblies having washers which are compressed.